Demon: Locket
by Cubbles
Summary: Dropped straight into the most fun, lucky, crazy, dangerous, deadly, earth-shattering class of all history is our hero, Naruto, no, Naru-chan. Fortunately or maybe unfortunately, Naru Uzumaki doesn't just make waves. Naru Uzumaki whips of tsunamis! Who's going to get swept up in this storm! Negi? Class 3A? A little vampire? Or maybe Naru herself. Yuri Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Normal disclaimer stuff. This isn't mine.  
Semantic disclamer stuff: This story features a gender bended Naruto, and relationships that for all intents and purposes are yuri(girlxgirl) pretty much exclusively.

A/N: I have some stuff to say, but no one reads the ANs at the top, so I'll say it below. Hope you enjoy it.

"**You sleep now, boy, but the passage of time still continues. There's no end, only pauses. "**

Naruto snapped forward, throwing dirt and plants into the air. Quick breaths escaped his mouth as his eyes darted in every which direction. Guttural noises left the young boy's mouth as his hands flexed and clenched in the dirt. Both his white shirt and face were covered in dirty patches and ragged cuts. Still buried under a layer of dirt, the orange baggy pants he wore were in no better condition.

Thoughts buzzed across his head, too fast to catch, too fast to understand. "Naruto," he said aloud, "focus! Focus!" Emotions he'd never felt before stopped his attempts at settling himself.

His mouth moved to give a low, yearning growl, almost of its own volition. "Focus Naruto! Focus!" Naruto forced himself to take a breath. His hands slowly stopped clenching at the ground, and his muscles slowly relaxed. "Okay," Naruto calmly opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by green. The plants and earth were the only things within seeing distance with even the sun being blocked out by upper foliage. "Why am I here?...Why am I awake! WHY AM I AWAKE!" Immediately, his breath quickened, along with the pounding of his heart.

"WHY AM I AWAKE!" the surrounding wildlife fled the wild screams, as the boy's eyes feverishly darted around, "KYUUBI ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! YOU STUPID LYING FOX! ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME, KYUUBI! ANSWER ME! ANS-answer…answer me."

The boy quieted as his head dropped to look at his hand. His twitching fingers were completely smudged with dirt, but it was still easy to see the ten bright ruby claws adorned on their tips. "What am I supposed to do now?" Before he had a chance to answer himself, his eyes dilated. His hands resumed clenching, stabbing his own palms with those ruby claws. His mouth watered, and low growls escaped his throat.

The feeling was back.

He could sense 'it.'

'It' was so close.

He wanted 'it.'

He needed 'it.'

'It' was his.

He'd have 'it.'

The next moment, the boy was crawling through the green brush with all the agility he had in him. A second later, he was on his feet sprinting forward, barreling towards his desire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chachamaru," a small blonde child rested her chin on the roof's railing as her long hair whipped in the wind; her eyes scoured the ground below.

"Yes, Master," A tall green-haired, obviously robotic girl appeared behind the petite blond.

"Something's just entered the school barrier, something rather big by the looks of it," the young girl spoke while keeping her eyes trained on the land below.

"Should we investigate, master?" the bigger girl spoke calmly and emotionlessly, much like a robot.

"Hmm," the master licked her lips as she waited to respond, "No." The blonde stepped away from the roof's edge and began her way back towards the school's roof exit. "I have too much at stake for my next plan. We'll let the sword girl and gunslinger deal with it. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mana-san," the girl gave a short curt greeting as she stopped by Mana's side. Her expression was a picture perfect image of curt professionalism, and despite the red school uniform she wore, her presentation was also. Her stance was straight and perfect, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and her sword was holstered comfortably at her side.

Beside her, Mana looked casual by compassion. Her skin was tanned brown and her hair flowed down naturally. "You've already sensed the intruder, Setsuna."

It was half a statement and half a question, either way Setsuna responded. " Yes."

"Do you know where Konoka is?" Mana said easily.

Suddenly blushing, the swordsgirl lost some of her demeanor. "W-why do you think I know-" Mana unabashedly stared at the girl; it didn't take long for the truth to surface. "Oujo-sama should be heading to the library to assist Yue-san this morning."

"I'll guard this half of the school. You go find Konoka and guard the area surrounding her. I know that's what you would end up doing, anyway"

Still blushing, Setsuna gave a quick bow, "If you think that is the best course of action, I have no grievances Mana-san."

Mana gave a slight chuckle, "Go find your _Oujo-sama_, Setsuna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck studying Asuna!" the chipper reassurance came from a young brunette by the name of Konoka Konoe. A smile came naturally to the girl's face, under innocent brown eyes and princess like flowing hair. The girl's appearance was completed by the red schoolgirl uniform that would obviously be worn by a schoolgirl such as herself.

"Did you just use good and study in the same sentence?" The slightly irate reply came from her strangely juxtaposed best friend, Asuna Kagurazaka. Even in the same outfit Asuna managed to look much more like a sportswoman. She was taller than Konoka and her (currently irate) face was featured by a heterochromic pair of eyes and an unusual hair-style of pigtails and bells.

"Don't say that Asuna-san! You can do it if you try. I know you can." Asuna tried to avoid eye contact with the 10 year old boy speaking to her, but the boy's already watering eyes could only be ignored for so long. The boy in question was named Negi Springfield. He was a brown-eyed red haired boy in a professional green suit. Surprisingly enough, he was the adult in the situation, or at least the teacher.

"Alright, alright. I'm going aren't I?" Again, Asuna tried to ignore the young teachers sudden change in emotion. But, Negi wasn't discouraged. He smiled widely as he waved his arm around victoriously.

"You'll see Ausna," he said "After this last extra lesson, all five of you will be ready to make perfect scores on that exam."

"Perfect scores? Yay! Go baka rangers!" Konoka didn't waste any time joining in on Negi's enthusiasm.

"Don't encourage him, Konka," Asuna deadpanned, "And stop calling us baka rangers!" Out of the corner of her eye Asuna could see the curious look on Negi's face. In just a moment he would ask about 'the baka rangers.' "Anyway, Konoka," she quickly changed the subject, "why are you going to the school?"

"Yue wanted me to help her look for a book, or something like that." Konka responded after a moment of thought.

"Isn't Yue supposed to be studying with us?" Asuna wondered quietly.

"You mean that book that can make people smarter?" Negi asked overriding Asuna's comment, "Does she know where to look now?"

"If she does I might be able to pass the exam this year."

Before the conversation could continue, a hand touched Konoka's shoulder. "Yes-" A small gasp escaped the girl's lips before fear struck her frozen. Wide eyes were the only way she could respond to the red eyes drilling into her.

"You." The owner of the eyes whispered, "It's you. You. I want you." The grip on Konoka's shoulder started to tighten, but the next moment the speaker was propelled away by a heavy shove. In his place stood a very angry looking Asuna.

"Hey creep! This is an all-girls academy! Y-you need to leave!"

"Asuna!" Negi warned.

"Don't hurt people, Asuna!" Konoka said shakily.

"What! He's obviously a creep!"

"But, don't hurt him."

Asuna turned to give her friend an incredulous look, but her attention was quickly returned to her front when the boy started to rise. "Hey, You! Stop moving! No-Get up and leave, but don't come this way or else!" The boy didn't change his slow rise from the ground, and Asuna studied him like a hawk.

His clothes were dirty and cut up. He had blonde hair, and the creepiest red eyes Asuna had ever seen. Not to mention the whisker marks on his cheeks and what looked like claws!? on his hands.

As Naruto shakily regained his footing, he slowly looked back at the group in front of him. "Go, Get out of here!" The loud one immediately called out to him, but the boy completely ignored her. His eyes once again locked on the brown haired girl. Naruto could sense 'it' inside all of them. Small bits of it in all the people he'd pasted to get there, a little more in the loud girl, a lot in the boy, but irresistible amount in his focus. She had so much it was Naruto could taste it in the air. He'd have it, he had to have it.

Naruto took a step forward, eyes still locked on the brunette.

"Asuna, DON'T!"

"Creep!" If he'd been listening Naruto would have of heard the loud one take a huge breath as she prepared herself" I told you to stay away!"

.

First thing Naruto noticed was the change in wind, the second was the shadow, Naruto still didn't even glance at the loud one; that he would soon regret. The last thing, rapidly following the previous two was the fist. There was deafening crack, as force of the punch snapped the boy's head back and threw his body in the air. Naruto eventually hit the ground, skidding to a stop a distance away.

"Asuna!" Konoka shriek beside a Negi who looked completely in over his head. Cradling her fist, even Asuna looked a little unsure of herself.

Konoka jumped forward trying to run over to the grounded assailant before Asuna grabbed her. "Konoka what are you doing!?" Asuna practically yelled.

"What do you mean what am I doing," Konoka said just as loudly, "He's hurt!"

"That was the point, Konoka! Did you see him? That's not just someone you let walk around."

"Maybe he just wanted help!" Konoka said, struggling against the larger girl.

"Did. You. See. Him. That wasn't the look you give someone when you want directions."

"…Asuna, Konoka, " Negi finally re-entered the conversation, "I think we should get the principal. Dangerous or not."

"Umm, Negi-sensei , Asuna-san, Konoke-san what are you all doing?" The trio looked up not only to see Makie, but a large number of students had been attracted by the groups yelling.

"Well, that guy," Asuna started, but stopped dead when she looked towards the body. Or rather absent body. No body, no boy. "Umm, Konoka, Negi did you see the creep get up?"

Both started as their eyes locked to the place where the boy had landed. Konoka finally broke herself free from Asuna's arms, "I wasn't watching him, where could he have gone? Do you think he's okay?"

Abruptly, Asuna let out a very loud and very fake laugh. "I guess that solves all our problems. A beat up guy couldn't get up and walk away, so he's okay. And he's not here anymore, so he won't bother anyone!"

Konoka and even Negi gave the girl doubtful looks, but before anymore conversation could be made, Asuna grabbed them both and bolted towards the school. "Come on! We need to get there before we're late! Hurry Hurry!"

"Asuna, I can't run that fast!" Negi cried.

"Stop whining, we're going to be late!"

"Asuna! Konoka! Negi-sensei! Wait I'm going to the class too! Don't leeeeaave meeee!"

The strange event over the three (plus Makie) ran to their respective destinations, but one teacher couldn't help but look back. _'For a moment…it seemed like I could sense something. Something more powerful than a human…much more powerful. '_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna froze in her tracks. Her eyes widened and the grip on her sword tightened. '_This power! What is this thing? And, what is it doing in our school? How did something this powerful get past the barrier…_

_I can't let it hurt anyone. I can't let it hurt Oujo-sama!"_With that the samurai launched through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mana paused as a sense of power washed over her senses. No visible tension could be seen in her body, but an observant eye would notice the slight narrowing of her eyes. _'This is certainly going to be an event.'_ The girl let out a sigh.

'_Don't get hurt Setsuna.'_

"Ah! Hahahahaha," walking down a hallway, a tiny blond girl burst into laughter.

"Master?" Chachumaru asked politely.

"It seems I was right about our little intruder," the girl replied, a few more bouts of giggles interrupting her speech.

"Master?" Chachumaru asked again.

The blonde turned to look at her partner, a look of pure malicious mirth across her face, "Lets hope that none of our _classmates_ end up dead by the end of the night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fumika!"

"Yeah…."

Two tiny girls stood next to each other in the in the school courtyard. It would have been easy for someone to think one was just a copy of the other. From face to toe, the two girls looked exactly the same. The only distinguishing feature was each girl's unique reddish hair. Fumika wore her hair in two cloth covered buns, while Fuuka held hers in pigtails.

"Do you know why we can never prank Kaede?" Fuuka stared down her sister, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

"Because she's a nin-nin?" Fumika offered.

"No!" Fuuka quickly denied, "It's because she always knows what we're doing!"

"Yeah, because she's a ni-"

"That doesn't matter! The important thing is that today we have a chance!"

Fumika took a moment to ponder her sister point, before she finally indulged the girl, "How do you figure that?"

"Because she's studying! She'll be busy all day, so we have all day to set pranks without her knowing!" The only reply Fuuka received from her sister was a skeptical stare. "Com' on Fumika, this could be our only chance!"

"Okay," Fumika finally relented, as she always did with her sister. "But, what kind of pranks should we set? Kaede knows everything we have by now."

"We-"

A dark shadow settled over the girls. Almost in sync, two girls turned towards the figure behind them, but there was only one ear piercing scream before a harsh silence filled the yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N: I honestly hope you enjoyed this to some degree. Hopefully, it didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth or any such thing. :3

Anyway, first I'll say, I plan to make the future chapters longer. This was just an intro chapter, so kind of short. (The next is kind of intro also, so there's a chance it will also be short.) Most chapters will be at least 4k, but somewhere between 4k and 8k. Does that sound good to all you readers? Or is there something you prefer.

Next about theme: I plan for there to be some comedy in this story, though it wasn't evidence in this particular chapter. I plan to have some action and romantic elements (Of course!) And, I also plan to have some serious elements also. So, I guess this should be similar to Negima in terms of theming.

About the plot: I plan to vary widely from the plot of the manga(Negima) while still using its world as a bases. The most similar event will be Eva's attack, but when we get to the point where Negi would be heading into the Magic World, my story should be on a completely different track within the Negima Universe. So everyone should be able to stay interested without knowing all the plot twists I whip out.

Lastly, I want to say, as a writer I have a lot of respect for the Negima Universe, and I've put a lot of thought into how to not fill it with crappy plot devices. My writing may not be the best, but I think if we stick with this (with you guys and gals telling me when I'm sucking) we can make this into a rather enjoyable story with lots of actionably, fluffy, slapstick, goodness.

Did anyone read that!? XD Anyway thanks for reading if ya did!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BEFORE any starts to wonder if this is really a yuri and genderbender, just trust me and continue reading to the end of the chapter. :D  
Also I misspelled Secchan's name. Don't know how I managed that one. X3 Thanks to mystery commenter ****Hin247 for telling me.**

"Fumika!" Fuuka yelled at her sister, "What are you screaming for? You scared me half to death!"

"Y-yeah, what was that about," a third person asked nervously, "I'm just a-a normal girl like you two. A girl in a girl's academy. N-nothing weird about that right?"

"Well!" Fumika started looking slightly embarrassed, "Why do you look like that?! You're clothes are all messed up and stuff. It's not my fault you scared me."

Resisting the urge to face palm, Naruto looked down at himself. The Sexy Jutsu he'd used couldn't be considered a disguise, but rather a transformation. His sex had changed, but nothing else. While female his body was still on the short side, with slightly frightening red claws and eyes, whiskers, and blonde hair that plainly fell past his shoulders. His clothes were also the same, and hence in terrible state. "I was playing around, and, um. I guess I ruffed up my clothes a little," Naruto lied rather badly.

Fumika looked suspicious, but Fuuka was gullible enough for the both of them. "Ah, that's happened to me so many times. I keep telling everyone there's nothing childish about getting a little dirty. But, no one believes me. That's crazy right?"

Fuuka was flashing Naruto a huge grin of comradeship. Naruto tried to return a smile, but wasn't sure how successful he was. "Yeah, exactly."

"Finally!" Fuuka exclaimed. Naruto assumed he'd done the right thing. "Someone agrees with me. I like you. We're going to be friends!" Fuuka was looking extremely fired up, but her sister simply looked exasperated.

"Fuuka, did you forget about the prank?"

"Hey new friend!" Fuuka said, "Do you want another set of clothes? I can get you a uniform."

"That would be great actually," Naruto said, trying his hand at another smile.

"Okay then, let's go!" Without further explanation Fuuka started off.

"Sis! What about the pranks?!" Fumika quickly moved to catch up with her sister.

For a second, Naruto just stared, surprised about how well this was going. He was quickly pulled out of his surprise as the energetic little girl called out to her again. "Hey, new friend! What's your name?"

"Naru-, Naru Uzumaki is my name," Naruto said catching back up to the pair.

"Nice to meet you Naru-chan! I'm Fuuka Narutaki and this is my sister, Fumika!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm thankful for the uniform, Fuuka, but do you really think that this will fit me?" Naruto was slightly vertically challenged, but he wasn't nearly as small as the two twins in _any_ way. He couldn't help but look at the uniform in his hands a little skeptically.

"Oh, don't worry," Fuuka said confidently, "That uniform isn't mine."

Naruto faltered a bit, "Then it's Fumika's?" Naruto looked to the other sister, but she just shook her head with a familiar look of exasperation.

"Of course not, that wouldn't help. It's someone else's, but don't worry she won't miss it."

"Considering that it's her _uniform_, I'd guess she will actually miss it," Fumika quickly corrected.

"Stop worrying," Fuuka said, easily ignoring logic, "Put it on Naru-chan!"

After a short glance around the empty classroom they were in, Naruto quickly started changing clothes, before he was stopped by a surprised shout. "Naru-san," Fumika said, "Y-you're not wearing a bra!"

"Ah, yeah…" Naruto tried unsuccessfully to think of what he was supposed to say in this situation when he felt a hand on her shoulder.

Fuuka's eyes were sparkling and she was giving Naruto that smile of comradeship again, "Don't worry Naru-chan, I don't wear bra either."

"Sis… I don't think your situations are the same…"

The rest of the dressing continued without incident and soon, the three were once again in the court yard. Naruto had examined himself as well as he could in the class room's windows and he was surprised by what he'd seen.

The red uniform didn't fit perfectly. It was a little too long, and a little too big in the skirt, though that could be accounted to "_Naru's"_ smallish size. The torso fit well, and this again could be account for by "_Naru's" _near average chest size. His hair was still wild, but the only thing that had marred his skin had been dirt. So, after a little wiping his face gained a more normal and youthful appearance.

All in all, he looked like an average civilian girl. Except for the claws.

Neither of the twins seemed very conscious of the claws though, so Naruto just tried to pretend they weren't there.

"Anyway, Fuuka, Fumika," Naruto tried starting a conversation, "Before, I heard you two talking about pranking. That's actually what I wanted talk to you about."

"What!" At this point Naruto noted how frequently Fuuka gained 'sparkly eyes.' "You want to help with our pranking? You should join the strolling club. Pranking is like our number one objective!"

"Strolling club? Maybe," Naruto said, "But, I definitely want to help you prank this Kaeda person."

"There's no point, it's really impossible," Fumika said honestly. "She's a nin-nin."

"A nin-nin," Naruto grinned a little, "I think I can handle that. But, I wanted something else. I thought after the pranks were set, you could help me find someone."

"Of course!" Fuuka said excitedly, "Finding things is like the Strolling Club's number one objective!"

"I need to find a girl. Her name is," Naruto hesitated, "I need you to find a girl named Konoka."

"Konoka?" Fumika responded, "She's in our class we could find her easily. "

"Good…good."

"Well then," Fuuka burst out, "On to the pranks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naru-san," Fumika said looking over their work, "Do you really think this will work?"

"I'm sure," Naruto said smiling naturally, "If your friend is as smart as you say, she should already expect a prank from you two. We'll use that against her. The best and only time to prank someone is when they don't expect it. She'll expect a prank from you two, so if we give it to her, she'll be reassured, and let her guard down. From there she won't expect another prank, especially a Naruto-styled prank. "

Fuuka who'd been studying all the tripwire, pulleys, and water balloons they'd rigged up finally returned. "So now what do we do?"

"We're all done here, now you two just need to wait and be prepared to laugh."

"So you ready to go find Konoka-san, Naru-san?" Fumika said.

"Definitely," Naruto nodded, a little more eagerly than he'd desire, "I mean, do you think you know where to find her?"

For once, the two twins were in sync as they laughed at Naruto's question. "We might still be in training," Fuuka answered, "but we're the Strolling Club, of course we can find our own classmate." Still in sync both girls turned and instantly started walking down a path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were nearing the target. Naruto tried to keep droll from dripping out of his mouth as an irresistible smile curled his lips. Just in case she kept his face staring towards the ground. It didn't matter he didn't need to see to know how close the girl was.

Finally Naruto heard a very familiar voice, "Fumika-chan, Fuuka-chan, hi! Who's your friend?" As the group stopped in front of their target, Naruto finally raised his face. "Yo-" It didn't take long for Konoka to match the eyes she'd seen earlier with the Naruto's "Y-You?"

Naruto didn't need any more of an invitation. Brushing past the twins, he headed straight the brunette. The fear could be seen in Konoka's eyes, but she didn't move. "A-are you okay?" the words barely came out, and Naruto didn't listen to them.

Finally Naruto stood right before her. The thing he wanted was right within taking distance. And, take it Naruto would.

A clawed hand shot forward.

Strong fingers curled cruelly around a small arm.

But, it wasn't Konoka who was grabbed, and it wasn't Naruto doing the grabbing.

Naruto's eyes snapped to the person who had her arm in a vice-like grip. The assailant's eyes were cold, her face was emotionless, and her hair tied back in a ponytail. One hand was easily holding Naruto and the other was on her sword.

"Back away from Oujo-sama," Setsuna said simply.

Naruto jerked his hand back as the swordsgirl released him. A loud growl of anger managed to escape him as he flexed his claws in a completely bestial fashion.

"Naru-san," Fumika asked, "What's going on? Setsuna-san? Konoka?!"

Setsuna barely glanced at the twin, before casting a glance behind her, "Please, take Fumika-san and Fuuka-san and continue on your way. I need to speak with this…_Naru-san_."

"But," Konoka started, but stopped herself. "Come one you two. We don't want to be here for this." They were a little confused and scared, but the two twins quickly followed Konoka away. "Don't… don't be mean Setsuna," was the last vague thing Konoka said before disappearing around a corner.

"Move!" Naruto's voice hardly sounded human at this point. It was deep, guttural, and violent enough to scare most, but in response Setsuna just pulled out the tip of her sword. Without a moment's thought or warning, Naruto launched himself in an attack.

"What was that Konoka-san!" Fumika exclaimed in confusion.

"Was she your friend?" Fuuka continued, "She was looking for you. We thought you two were friends."

"Oh, uh…" Konoka stuttered for a moment, "We are friends! It's just that… Setsuna and her just bump heads sometimes."

"Really?" Fumika asked as she looked back in the direction they'd come, "What's going to happen over there?"

"Nothing," Konoka said looking back, "hopefully. Anyway there's nothing for you two to worry about. I'm going to go back to make sure neither of those girls do anything they regret. You two have a nice day." The abrupt dismissal was obvious, but both of the twins looked hesitant to leave.

"But," both twins tried to argue. But the kind, but unchanging smile on Konoka's face brooked no argument. The pair relented giving quick nods then heading off further into the school.

As soon as the smaller girls gave their last fugitive glance back and disappeared from sight Konoka sprinted back towards Naruto and Setsuna. She caught the sight of Setsuna's back and a gasp escaped her. "Setsuna!"

Setsuna quickly turned, "Why'd you come back! Stay back!"

Instead Konoka took a step forward, "Secchan what is this? Wha-" Konoka continued gingerly walking forward. Her face was completely pale as her eyes took in the scene. Even Setsuna looked paler as she looked down. Her sword was completely drawn, but instead of having its normal appearance of simple elegance the weapon was stained by a bright red splotch of blood. That same blood was splashed across the ground trailing to the blonde girl face down in the grass.

"Setsuna! What are you doing?!" Konoka finally yelled.

"I'm protecting you!" Setsuna said completely losing her earlier demeanor, "I mean I'm protecting the school. This is what I'm supposed to do. This is what I have to do."

"No-"Konoka started. The conversation was interrupted when both girls noticed Naruto shift on the ground. Konoka instantly dashed to the girl and dropped to her knees to bring Naruto up in her arms.

"Oujo-sama, please stop! She's still dangerous! I won't let yourself get hurt, Ojou-sama! That's the most important thing!"

"No! Do you really think that's the only important thing Set-chan?" Konoka maneuvered to give the injured blond girl a better position on her lap, "You're probably right; this girl probably is dangerous."

"Then-"

"But! That's not the only important thing Secchan. What do you think would happen if I let you continue? How do you think you'd feel if you "protected" the school?"

"Oj-" Setsuna tried but still couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I don't know if you realize it, but I know you don't want to hurt anyone Secchan. For protecting the school, or anything, I know you don't want anyone to be hurt. You're too nice for that. You're just trying to hurt yourself and I'm not going to let you. "

"Please…just," Setsuna tried to continue but words wouldn't come out. Finally her body lost tension and her stance dropped.

Konoka just smiled at her confused looking friend, "I'm going to be fine, Secchan. You're going to be fine. And, this girl is going to be fine." With that Konoka bowed down and pulled Naruto into her chest. Still standing close by, Setsuna watched with surprise as Konoka's body began to emit a soft glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto noticed two things simultaneously. The first was that he was awake, and the second was the proximity of his desire. Naruto's eyes snapped open and right before his eyes was the glowing face of the girl, Konoka. Instead of a growl the first thing out of his mouth was a very humane, "What?"  
"Good morning!" Konoka answer smiling. The glow surrounding her face and body dimmed into non-existence. "I knew you were okay. Secchan barely scratched you. "

At the reminder, Naruto looked down to his chest. His shirt was cut from shoulder to waist and stained with blood, but the skin under it was undamaged. This fact was quickly ignored by Naruto as his attention focused back on Konoka. Hid hand reached towards the brown haired girl. Setsuna could literally be heard tensing up in the background as Naruto's hand neared Konoka's face.

Just as his claws were about to touch Konoka's cheeks Naruto paused. Konoka hadn't flinched. She still sat smiling innocently at Naruto.

"**Why hesitate, boy? She's within your grasp. The swordswoman will be no obstacle. Finish this chase, boy. Finish it!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped wide alert, and the boy snapped into action.

Naruto pushed Konoka away with all his might.

The girl went tumbling only to be caught by Setsuna. "Are you alright, Oujo-sama," Setsuna asked quickly.

"Y-yes," Konoka replied. Still a little shaken up she looked up to see Naruto on her feet. Beside her Setsuna tensed her other hand around her sword.

Naruto looked at the girl she desired and for the first time actually spoke, "I'm going to leave," he said quietly, "I'm sorry." With that, the young ninja practically vanished from the spot. Setsuna instantly prepared to chase until she felt Konoka's hands latch onto her arm.

"Setsuna," she said pleadingly.

"I-" After a short hesitation the swordsgirl regained her normal stance. Her posture straightened, her face went blank, and her sword returned to its scabbard. "I don't have the ability to follow her nor trace her," Setsuna said curtly, "She seems to have an interest in you, so instead of searching for her I will accompany you."

"Secchan," Konoka responded to the girl happily, so happy in fact she tried to grab her in a hug.

Setsuna dodged the hug though, and continued speaking, "And, I also think it would be acceptable for us to device a way of apprehending her in a non-lethal manor."

"Like talking?" Konoka asked.

"Maybe," Setsuna replied simply and shortly. In response Konoka didn't try to hug her again, but she did unleash the biggest smile she could manage.

"Then let's go, Secchan," Konoka said, "We have go find the baka rangers and bring them to the library." Cheerful as ever, Konoka started towards Negi's lecture room. As Setsuna watch her walk and thought about how quickly the girl could return to normal after a dangerous situation, the swordsgirl couldn't help but be amazed by her Ojou-sama. A smile almost worked its way across her lips before Setsuna remembered herself. She calmed herself and placed a hand on her sword before catching up to Konoka, making sure to stay close to her Ojou-sama, but no less than two steps behind.

Naruto finally stopped running, hidden behind a tree in a park-like area near campus. He didn't wait to catch his breath before mentally shouting, _'Kyubi! What is going on! Tell me what's going on!'_

"**What fool? What could be so important you ignore a meal to speak to me?"**

_'Why am I not asleep Kyuubi?'_

**"You are awake because you desired to awake. It is a simple concept, boy."**

"That's not the way this was supposed to work! That's not what you said!"

** "Your words are foolish."**

"We had a deal! After I became a demon you were supposed to put me to sleep, forever! I'm awake Kyuubi!"

**"I said I would put you in a sleep that lasted forever, and those were indeed my actions."**

"You're missing something her Kyuibi, I'm awake! "

**"You are the one misunderstanding, boy! I promised to use my immense powers as a demon to put you in an everlasting sleep. You, as a demon of the same caliber, decided to break the enchantment I put on your body. You would never have awoken if there had been no demon present strong enough to break bewitchment."**

Finally, there was some mental silence as Naruto took all this information in. 'But, you knew this would never work,' he said, 'You knew that I would never stay asleep didn't you!'

**"What I know is inconceivable to someone of your mental ability, and therefore irrelevant to your idiot thoughts. The only thing you have to accept the reality in front of you now. You are a demon. You have the desires and needs of demon. You have no choice, but to live as such."**

"Yeah," Naruto said switching to speaking aloud, "whatever."

**"Don't dismiss my words, boy,"** Kyuubi continued, but Naruto had already left the conversation behind. The boy had fallen to his knees and started shoveling away dirt with his hands. **"What are you doing?"**

Naruto ignored the voice and continued digging with a single track determination. Soon a large amount of dirt had been displaced and a person sized whole had been created in the ground. "**Are you proud of yourself? Is there something you plan on doing with this whole, boy?"**

"I'm going to sleep here," Naruto gave the answer calmly before he crawled in to lie in the hole.

**"Do you honestly believe that's going to work,"** the fox quickly snapped. Again Naruto ignored him. **"Listen to my words, boy. You only have one option. That is to sate your desires. You're just delaying your fate."**

Without pause Naruto began to sweep the dirt back into the hole. "This is my choice, Kyuubi. I'm not going to let you make me insane." Slowly the dirt covered his entire body. As Naruto closed his eyes for the last time the world went dark, but the Kyuubi didn't stop speaking.

**"You silly little fool. You don't seem to understand the situation you're in. You don't even understand your own wants. Do you think I forced you into this situation? You masqueraded as a **_**female**_** to make allies in this foolish place in a successful attempt at cornering your prey. Do you really think that sounds like the actions of a person driven insane by a demon? The reason you only have one option is because that is what you desire. You desired to wake. You desired to attack that girl. And whether it is now or later you will follow your desire. That is the future."**

_'That's where you're wrong. I know exactly what I want. In the past, now, and forever, I want to keep the Will of Fire strong! I want to protect people from things like you!'_

**"But, how long will that desire last. It failed once, boy. How long until you chase your desires again?"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt the drops of light touch his closed eyes. Before he had the time to awaken he felt fingers gently brush his face. Naruto popped his eyes open and instead of seeing dirt he saw the sky. Arms wrapped around his waist and soon his body was picked up from the dirt. As the last of the dirt slid off Naruto's chest the boy's mind finally woke up enough to realize he was being unburied. "Stop," he said sluggishly.

"Up up, Naru-chan," the rescuer said in a sing-song melody, "This is no place to sleep, ne."

Naruto blinked focusing his thoughts. He'd never seen this girl before, but she was wearing a very familiar red uniform. She was taller than Naruto, and her brown was pulled up in two cloth buns with braids coming out of them. "Leave me alone," Naruto said pure confusion showing on his face.

"I know you want to be alone," the girl said cheerfully, "But, this isn't a good place to sleep. Anyone could see this fresh dirt and get curious about what was buried here, yo." Naruto responded by staring blankly. "But, don't worry. I know a great place for you to be left alone. There's a secret underground building that no one knows about. How's that sound?"

Naruto was mostly still confused about the whole situation, but he tentatively responded, "No one would ever find me?"

"The statistical possibility would be almost zero," the girl answered.

"Fine," Naruto said, "just take me there I need to… get back to what I was doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are!"

The pair didn't walk a very large distance. The mystery girl soon stopped in front of a small jagged trench in the ground. "This hole drops into that secret place I was telling you about. A small earthquake just opened it up, but I'm sure the school is going to fix it up soon, ne. So you'll have your privacy."

Naruto glanced at the girl then examined the trench he was supposed to enter. Though examine couldn't be the accurate word, due to the fact that the only thing visible in the hole was darkness.

**"Boy, you are not honestly considering following this girl's instructions are you?"**

'I don't see any reason why not,' Naruto replied stepping closer to the edge.

**"No reason! How about the infinite number of ways this could backfire! Listen to me, boy. Anything could happen from taking this foolish action. This girl could be an actual demon hunter, from the information we have."**

'That would be quite convenient don't you think,' Naruto mused at the demon.

**"Boy! Listen! Think of all the things we have to do. Think of all our plans!"**

"Plans, Kyuubi? I remember all 'our' plans ending a long time ago. I remember giving up everything I cared about and being put to sleep. I'm supposed to be asleep right now."

**"Whatever you think, no good could come from such foolish disregard. I forbid you from going in that hole."**

Without so much as a blink, Naruto launched himself into the dark pit, leaving the mystery girl waving with a grin.

As a ninja Naruto wasn't unused to falling, but at the moment where the light from the sky above shrunk and disappeared even Naruto felt fear start to pull at him. And even then Naruto continued falling. Darkness was the only thing he could see above him and darkness was all he could see below. The boy tried as hard as he could to keep a hold of himself, but his emotions were rising higher and higher. He tried to keep telling himself that he didn't care what happened to him, that his life had already ended.

But still, the thoughts, feelings, and memories kept reappearing in her head. He could remember Konoha. He remembered Sakura. He remembered that bastard Sasuke. He remembered that bastard being her best friend. He remembered the academy. He remembered Shino and the Choji. He remembered finding out the demon was in his stomach. He remembered hating himself. He remembered his Will of Fire. He remembered how no one had ever recognized it. He remembered that no one had said they loved him, or even liked him.

Naruto tried, but he couldn't make himself believe he was satisfied. He wasn't happy. He didn't want to die. There was too much he wanted to do with life.

**"Listen to me. You're life isn't gone already. It's more present that you've ever known. The things you want can be recreated with the power you have within you. If you just accept it, you can have anything, everything."** The demon paused letting his words sink in, **"Look below, we are approaching the bottom."**

Naruto's teary eyes wrenched downward and he did see a small spot of light. As the falling boy neared the light it became larger until Naruto could see it was a hole leading into a whole new, fully lit area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody run!" Asuna yelled. But, it turned out no one needed any reminder to flee the giant armored golem attacking them. Makie, Konoka, Ku Fei, Negi, Kaede, and lastly Yue ran straight past the yelling student.

"Asuna hurry up!" Negi yelled at the girl. A giant rocky fist landing beside her finally reminded Asuna to run away herself, though she quickly made it the front of the pack.

The girls and Negi were running through scenery that looked like had it had come straight out of someone's paradise. Clear blue ponds were visible in almost every direct. Soft sunlight (that came from unknown sources) gave all the lush plants and impressive architecture a warm glow. The only imperfection in the place was the huge rampaging golem. Albeit, that was quite an issue.

"What are we going to do?!" Makie yelled hysterically.

"Look there's an exit that way," Yue barely managed to gasp out.

"How'd we miss that, earlier?" Ku asked curiously.

"Are you going to make it, Yue?" Konoka asked still running.

"Yeah," Yue managed to answer, "Let's just hurry."

"Stop, something's coming from above!" Kaede warned her classmates. Alerted, the group hit the brakes right before the object crashed in front of them. As the dust cleared and the figure stood every one heard Konoka let out a squeak of surprise.

**"We understand each other now, correct Naruto?"**

"What are you squeaking for Konota?" Asuna asked, "Who is this? Why did you fall from the sky, or roof or whatever?"

"Um," Konoka answered hesitantly, "this is the person that you punched."

"**This girl is the first step."**

"Punched?" Makie and the other girls looked a little confused; with the exception of Yue who was using this moment to get her breathe back.

"Punched?" Negi asked, "But…"

"Wasn't that a guy?" Asuna asked in the same confusion, "This is a girl…? The hair is different?"

**"You can have everything you desire."**

"DID ALL OF YOU FORGET ABOUT ME?!" the golem finally entered the conversation again. "NONE OF THIS MATTERS BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WILL ESCAPE!" The golem lurched forward starting the chase again. A few shrieks came from the girls and they started running again, forgetting about Naruto.

"RUNNING IS FRUITLESS!"

**"This is what you've wish for! Move! Take it!"**

"Shut up!" Negi and the girls automatically jerked their eyes towards the ear-piercing yell. Their eyes landed on Naruto just in time to see the boy disappear in thin air. Surprise made them all pause, but none were affected like Yue when she felt the wisps of blond hair fly past her neck and felt the strong presence standing directly at her back.

Yue spun around to face the back and flowing hair of the person that was staring down the golem.

**"Boy what are you doing!?"**

"You girls," Naruto said, "go ahead and get out of here. I'll hold this thing off."

"What?" Yue was the one to respond from the students, "Y-you're just a girl! How do you think you could stop that thing?!"

"**You don't understand how foolish your actions are!"**

"You don't understand," Naruto responded, "You don't understand, but I just remembered." The blonde turned towards Yue and gave her full on energetic grin, "I have the Will of Fire. That means I fight for what I believe in forever. No matter, who I am or the situation I protect what I care about. That means whether or not I can, I'll stop this thing. That's the Will of Fire!" The grin grew even larger, and Naruto enthusiastically raised his hand to point at Yue, "Believe it!"

With that the young ninja turned to face the golem again. Yue was about to call out again when a hand touched her shoulders. She turned to see Kaede shake her head.

"But, we can-" Negi started to say, but Asuna stopped him.

"We have to get out of here," Asuna said, "If she says she can stop this thing, let's let her."

"We can't just leave," Negi still didn't get finish his sentence as Asuna literally picked the boy up. "Wait, Asuna! I can run on my own!" Without too much more of a pause the group did continue to the exit.

"DO YOU THINK THIS WILL WORK LITTLE GIRL?!"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," Naruto said with a smirk. The ninja charged straight for the rocky beast. The golem paused in surprise for a moment, but quickly recovered enough to send a huge hand out to grab the attacker. With a jump to the side Naruto dodged the hand and disappeared from the golem's sight. The golem scanned the area until a fist smacked him in the back of the head.

Having got his hit in Naruto jumped back down to the ground. "IF THAT LITTLE HIT IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE GIRL!" Naruto didn't give a response, but he did grimace a little.

_'This isn't good. If only I had some equipment on me, explosive tags, kunai, anything. Just hitting him I'm more likely to hurt myself than him.'_ Suddenly the grin was back on the boy's face. Once again he charged at the golem, but instead of dodging around he went straight for the thing's torso and smashed his foot into the hard rock.

There was small moment of stillness as neither of them responded to the kick before Naruto jumped away again. Though, as he landed he winced. Gingerly, he shifted his weight away from his right foot.

"DID YOU MANAGE TO HURT YOURSELF ON MY CHEST GIRL?!" the golem laughed, "GIVE UP PEACFULYL AND YOU MAY SURVIVE!" Naruto didn't reply, he just glared at the golem and took a few steps away. The golem, seeing his chance, charged towards the boy. Naruto turned and ran away at a highly decreased speed. He could still manage to stay away from the golem but barely.

Soon Naruto found himself in front of a wall. Pushing himself up against the surface, Naruto turned to face the golem. "YOU SEEM TRAPPED GIRL! YOU'LL COME WITH ME AND WE WILL GO FIND THOSE OTHERS!"

The golem took another step forward and made a slow grab, but suddenly the boy was gone. The golem blinked at the sudden regain in speed, before he noticed Naruto at his feet. Not giving up, the golem changed directions, bending over to grab the boy, but again Naruto dodged, passing in between the golem's legs. And still the golem reach further before he realized his mistake. His huge body was completely off balance. He couldn't stop himself from falling forward and smashing his full weight through the wall he'd thought he'd cornered the ninja with.

Looking at the huge hole in the wall and the huge golem on the ground Naruto smirked. "Do you really think I could hurt myself so easily you dumb rock!" With that the boy kicked a stray piece of debris at the sleeping giant, only for the 'sleeping giant' to jerk up sending rocks and wall everywhere.

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO STOP ME?! THIS ISN'T-" The golem was interrupted when a huge piece of wall smashed on top of his head. "OW!" Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing falling. The whole structure they'd run into had slight tremors shaking it. Both ninja and golem heard shrieks coming from above.

"Why is everything shaking?!" a girl's voice yelled. Naruto looked up to see that the pair had broken into the building of stairways that the girls had escaped to.

"What's going on down there?!" Naruto heard the voice of the boy yell down.

"The whole place is coming down," Asuna yelled! "Everyone run!"

Naruto saw a purple haired girl stop and look down at them, "Girl!" she yelled out, "Get up here! Hurry up!" The young ninja looked at the KO'ed golem then at the structure crumbling down around them.

'This is going to be the end of both of us Kyuubi," Naruto said mentally. For once, the demon didn't respond. With a sad smile Naruto looked back up at the girls, "It'd probably be best if I stay down here."

"Wha- why?"

Naruto held his fist up to the air victoriously, "Don't worry," he said, "I still have the Will of Fire. That's all I need." Naruto smiled sadly to herself. _'That's true isn't it? It doesn't if the village didn't recognize me. I kept the Will of Fire and in the end I protected them. I don't regret anything. Nothing. No regrets.'_

"THAT'S STUPID!" Naruto and even the girls were surprised by the yell coming from the little teacher. "You don't have to endanger your life to stand for what you believe. You can protect what you care about without leaving everyone!" The boy was actually tearing up, "If you can't see that… that just means… YOU'RE JUST NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

Naruto just stared at the boy without responding. Slowly he turned his eyes towards Konoka. Even looking at her from a distance, Naruto could feel the demonic desires start to rise. Naruto took his eyes off the girl and looked down at his claws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't look down on me! I'm going to be the greatest ninja in the world!"

"Everyone will respect me! I'll show them!"

"I don't care! I'll protect everyone!"

"I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"You don't have anything to worry about because NARUTO UZAMAKI NUMER ONE NINJA NEVER GIVES UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Not trying hard enough, eh?'_

"No one," he said slowly, "NO TELLS ME I'M NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH, DAMNIT!" Naruto turned and sprinted up the steps. "I'm comin' up! Let's get out of here!" Negi wiped his face while the girls let lose a few cheers.

"Come one then everybody," Asuna said, "We're all getting out of here.

Naruto easily caught up with the running group and the eight of them ran up the trembling stairs together. At the top everyone did a double-take when they saw an average looing elevator, but when a particular violent shake struck the staircase they were standing on everyone quickly overlooked the absurdity. The group immediately jumped in the elevator and slammed down the up button. When the doors closed and the group began to rise, a collective sigh of relief could be heard from everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Negi asked the group, looking making eye-contact with each of the students.

As one, Makie, Konoka, Ku, Kaede, and Yue answered with variations of, "Yes sensei."

"Asuna-san?"

"Of course I'm fine," Asuna said quickly.

Lastly, the student teacher looked towards Naruto. "And…"

"Naru," the ninja said, "Naru Uzamaki."

Negi gave the girl a polite and welcoming smile, "Are you okay, Naru-san?"

Naruto touched his chest, where the ever-present urges stayed always reminding him of his demonic nature. The hands clenched as a determined grin overtook the ninja's face. "Yeah, I'm going to be good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Naru-san." At the sound of the simple greeting, Naruto looked up from the book he was reading. In front of him stood a short purple haired girl. She had a slender figure, juice box in her hand and a rather bland look on her face, but Naruto was already used to the less than exaggerated ways Yue expressed herself. Since the event two days prior Yue had become the most familiar face to Naruto.

"Yo," Naruto said easily. Soon after that Naruto focused back on his reading. More than likely Yue had other business than Naruto. The purple haired girl was in the library very frequently, and considering the library was where Naruto took up residency, he often saw Yue walking around.

Surprisingly, Yue approached him this time. "Are you worried about the English exams?"

"English exams," Naruto said giving Yue a funny look, "What are you talking about."

"You're studying an English book," Yue said point to the book Naruto was reading. "Are you studying for the exams?"

"Oh," Naruto said now giving the book a funny look instead of Yue, "no. I'm researching something actually. I don't really know where to look."

"What is it," Yue asked with some interest, "I'm part of the library committee so I can help."

"Well," Naruto looked to be deciding what to say, "I'm looking for things about… demon exorcisms. "

Almost as Naruto expected, Yue was giving him a blank look, but not for the reasons he guessed. "In an _English_ book?"

"It wouldn't be in there?" Yue gave a disbelieving shake of her head, "How about this book then?"

Seeing the arithmetic book Naruto picked up Yue said, "Maybe… but that's not where I would start. You should probably look for an encyclopedia of demonology. I'm sure we have something like that around here. It may be downstairs."

"Great!" Naruto said excitedly, "I guess I need to go pick up some more books." The ninja was already up and headed out to search when a voice interrupted him.

"Wait," Yue said quietly, "I... I actually came to ask you something."

Naruto turned giving the girl a curious look, "Yeah?"

"It's about," Yue paused, "It's about… Do you want to go see Negi-sensei and the rest of girls?"

Naruto blinked, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Yue shifted her eyes to the ground, "Um… yeah that's all I wanted to ask."

"I don't know if I should," Naruto said, "Aren't you girls studying?"

"Yes, but," Yue said finally returning to normal, "I really think Asuna needs a break, she's getting kind of frisky."

With a loud laugh Naruto finally nodded agreeing to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprising Naruto, the two didn't walk very far. Asuna and the rest were actually studying in the library. As Naruto entered the room, she natural scanned the faces present. It was mostly the same group who were in the underground fiasco, with only one additional girl. Just as Naruto glanced at her, that particular girl sent a deathly glare at the young ninja. Naruto gulped and quickly averted his eyes. His relations with that girl weren't very good.

Setsuna Sakurazaki. Naruto had learned that was her name. She was the only person who knew that Naruto wasn't actually a student. The others had assumed Naruto was in another class when they'd seen him in the uniform. Soon after Naruto and the others had left the elevator Setsuna had made it clear exactly how she felt towards Naruto. Because of Konoka's and Negi's testimony to Naruto's character, the swordsgirl wouldn't take any aggressive action against Naruto as long as he didn't do anything suspicious. Despite that Setsuna still didn't trust him enough to be alone with her Ojou-sama unsupervised. Hence her presence.

"I know you can get this Asuna-san!" Negi said encouraging his student.

Looking at the problem in question, Naruto accidentally answered it aloud, "Isn't that just 'hello?'"

"Yes," Negi nodded with a smile, "That's is the correct answer."

"AH!" Asuna groaned loudly, "Another smart person to make me look stupid."

Naruto jumped like he'd been splashed with water, "No! I'm not smart. I just read that in a book recently."

"Asuna has read it too, de gozaru," Kaede spoke up, "Her problem is that it just doesn't stick."

"Shut up!" Asuna snapped.

Still stuck on the smart comment Naruto muttered, "I'm really not smart though." The boy looked down for a moment, lost in thought. He was so distracted he didn't notice Yue giving him a look.

"Calm down Asuna please," Negi said franticly, "We can move on to a different subject." After that Negi continued to quiz the girls, while he, Konoka, (and sometimes Naruto) gave them hints and tips. Setsuna simply stayed silent.

"I think that's all we can do," Negi finally ended the study session. Immediately Asuna's head slammed against the table. "Anymore studying would just make you do worse on the test tomorrow. So everybody go home have a nice rest!"

"Finally!" she said. The other girls weren't so loud, but they looked relieved also.

"I hope you all do well on your tests!" Negi finished.

"We will," a confident voice said. Surprisingly it was Asuna. "We're not going to let you lose your job, Negi."

All the girls gave one last loud cheer before the group was dismissed.

"Bye everyone!" Makie was the first to leave, " Bye Naru! It was nice to meet you. Hope we see each other again!" With more good byes soon everyone was out of the little study room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to apologize Negi-sensei," the principal stood in front the sad young teacher and most of the 2A class. For some reason the old man had bandages wrapped around his head.

"This isn't your fault principal," Negi said, "Even with this set back, I've decided I'm not going to give up. I'm going to keep trying and I hope I see all you girls again."

"Negi-sensei!"

"Actually Negi-sensei," the principal said scratching his cheek, "It is my fault. I neglected to include ten students in your class average. I wanted to grade them myself, and simply forgot."

"That means?" Negi asked.

"First is Makie who scored 66. Next Kaede scored a 67 and Ku scored a 63. Yue scored a 63 also. You four did well, but maybe you could do better next time. Next Setsuna scored a 70. The same as always, right Setsuna-chan? Satome scored an 81, Nodoka scored a 95 and Konoka scored a 91. You three did extremely well. Asuna scored a very well earned 71. Good job."

"But, principal," Negi said, "that's only nine students."

"Oh yes, there's is one more. A new student. Naru Uzamaki scored an 80."

"What?"

"Yo! Sensei!" Naruto shouted out as he walked on the scene. "I wanted to help out the class. I ended up reading all those stupid books so I might as well use it for something."

"But, you're not my student," Negi saind nervously.

Naruto just grinned and gave the boy a thumbs up. "Don't say that Negi-sensei! You taught me a lot of important stuff under the library!"

"So that means," The principal stated, "class 2A has an average of 82 and the highest in the school."

A resounding cheer exploded from the girls, and in a second Negi was thrown in to the air by one of the girls. The yelling went on for a while before Makie raised her hand. "Principal!" she called out.

"You're not in class and I'm not your teacher, so you don't have to raise your hand, but please ask your question."

"Oh yeah," Makie quickly lowered her hand, "If Naru's grade was included in ours does that mean she's in our class now?"

Stroking his beard the principal glanced at Naruto and Negi. "You're right. That is what that would mean."

"Best class and a new student!" Makie squealed excitedly. "This is the best day ever!"

Naruto took a step back from off the girls looking at him. "Wait," he said, "joining your class? You actually want me in your class?"

"Why do you thing we wouldn't want you in our class," a familiar voiced called out. Naruto looked over to see Yue. She was standing beside two girls that Naruto hadn't seen yet. Now she stepped forward closer to Naruto. She turned around to look at the rest of the class, "We all want Naru as classmate, don't we!" A classic 2A cheer shook the train station. "See?"

Before Naruto could reply, three girls he didn't recognize popped in front of him. "We should have a party! A best class and welcoming new student party!" the three girls said in unison. A third cheer woke up any in the world who still managed to be asleep. "We'll have it tomorrow at the classroom. Is that okay Negi-sensei?"

"That sounds fine to me," the boy said.

Before more cheering could occur Naruto slipped out from the train station. He felt really weird right now and he couldn't figure it out. It was just like when Asuna had thought he was smart. He couldn't really explain it, but it was just a strange feeling. Naruto was so distracted he didn't notice a girl following him until she called out to him. The ninja spun around to see a nervous Yue.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," again Yue hesitated, but finally she threw the rest out all at once, "It's about Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto froze. He didn't respond, he just looked at Yue like an animal backed in a corner. "I've read about him before." Yue paused to see if Naruto was going to say anything. "You know who he is don't you."

Naruto relaxed a little, but still looked at Yue warily, "Yeah, I was, you know, named after him."

Yue nodded expectantly. "Did your parents know his story when they named you?" Yue asked stepping closer to the ninja.

"I don't know," Naruto said slowly, "I've never met your parents."

For a second Naruto thought she saw Yue's eyes flash in anger. "You know Naruto didn't know his parents either don't you?" After a quick nod from Naruto, Yue continued, "Do you know the other parts of the story? Do you know what happened to him? How his life was? How he bad he was treated, how much he was hated?"

At the last sentence Naruto visibly flinched, and that was the last piece of evidence Yue needed. She had to do something she wasn't very used to doing. She grabbed the flinching boy in an awkward hug. Naruto tensed in surprise, but Yue didn't let go. "I don't care what kind of cruel people you were raised with, and I don't care what they said to you. Never let them make you thing that you live the same life as the Naruto. Don't ever think you're supposed to do the same thing that he did."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the words, it took him a moment before he could do anything, but eventually he stepped away Yue's hug and offered her a small smile. "Of course, it's not my story."

"You can say that Naru, but you're not acting like it!" Yue snapped back, her eyes watering, "You were acting just like Naruto did down there under the library. You sounded exactly the same. You were acting like you had to take everything on your shoulders. You were acting like you had to kill yourself for this Will of Fire. You're acting like you're not worth anything just like he did!"

Again Naruto literally flinched at the words. He looked away, but Yue could see his eye begin to water. Still she didn't stop, "I can tell that some sick person put you through the same thing as him. Some evil people made you think you're not smart, that no one wanted to be around you, that were worthless. Some stupid, wrong people made you think it was okay to kill yourself." Yue paused as she looked at Naruto, the ninja had resorted to wiping his eyes with his hands. "I could tell, and I just need to make sure… I need to make sure you knew they were wrong."

After a long bout of silence Naruto brought his head up to look at Yue,but the look on his face wasn't that of relief, it wasn't sadness, or happiness. It was a question, and Yue didn't need any words to figure out what it was. Again she wrapped her arms around the crying boy's head. "Yes I'm sure," she said quietly, "I can guarantee you have me and Asuna and Negi and all the baka girls in our class. You have all of us and no one hates you. That story about Naruto Uzamaki doesn't matter. You're Naru. That's all that matters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girl paused as she studied herself in the mirror. She neatly wore a red school uniform, completely this time, from socks to a bra. Her skin was washed, with soap, and currently looked rather soft. Her hair was combed and clean. The sides were pulled into big pigtails while the front was covering a large amount of her face. Past the hair you could only see one red eye and one and a half sets of whiskers.

Naru Usamaki grinned at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw.

Avoice interrupted her examination, **"What exactly do you believe you are doing, you foolish boy? Joining a civilian school? Pretending to be a woman? **

"Naru-chan!" Yue's voice called out, "Are you ready for the party?"

"**It's almost as if you believe that girl's words!"**

"Those girl's words," Naru whispered quietly, "I'll make them true."

**"What!"** the word was so close to a growl that it could barely be understood. Either way Naru ignored them and left the bathroom.

"I'm over here, Yue!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later Naruto walked into a classroom. As soon as she entered smiling faces filled his vision. Just as quickly the girl returned a smile of her own.

"Hello! I'm Naru Uzamaki, and I'm going to be your new classmate!"

**A/N: I hope I effectively displayed emotions in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Consider the introduction done! On to action! Demons! Vampires! Other Stuff!**


End file.
